Isolated incident Raido vs Yasuki II
Yasuki got into his fighting stance drawing his Kusari "lets have that rematch" yasuki said Sooo you wanna start with a weapon do well let me introduce to my new friend I got him on one of my journies..Raido said as he moved his arm Raido held his arm out and and green Tentacles lashed out and grew on his arm as a handle shaped in the head of a red dragon appeared and an ethereal blade of fire appeared from its mouth.. This is Reapers Edge, itas an ethereal blade that allows me to power it with any nature release and make a blade out of any of the elements I possess. which is basically all 5 he laughed as the blade extended. Niiice sword raido" yasuki said as he jumped in the air and sent kusari spinning down at raido. Raido used his ginga to au (cartwheel) to get out of the way and then did a Aú Batido kick on one arm with the sword in the air and aimed at yasukis ribs section. Yasuki tucked in his body and started spinning pulling kusari back and spinning the other blade creating 2 spinning blades. Nice foot work Raido said Completing him , but your in my field of expertise now Raid osaid as he performed a series of balance flips and slide motio to avoid regain his stance and then used his sowrd to extend to push him into the air... So far your showing your different Raido said... so far being the key word as the blade of fire Extended again this coming toward the ground toward the spinnning Yasuki. Yasuki immediately stopped his spinning using Water Release: Bullet Rain Jutsu sending the bullets up against the fire sword. Some one didnt listen... Using his chakra nature he changed the blade to a sharp ethereal water blade and collected the water. He used the blade to send a wave toward the ground as he proceed to land. This blade posssess each chakra nature I have and can make a blade out of it... Basically if I possess it nature this blade can turn into.. and use it. I konw you iddnt forget the natures I posses did you.. that be bad for you Raido said as his black onyz eyes looked dead at Yasuki.. i did kinda forget you posses all of the elements" rogen said in a disappointed voice as he formed the tiger seal and steam started coming out of his body forming a thick hot, and humid steam field. Steam? this is new new development from.. were you keeping secrets frome me in our last batttle becuase I dont remeber steam Raido said as he triple back flip a few meters away from the steam.... This is part of the new you I guess.. well lets see what it does. Ya this is the new me, me and Setsuna trained and he also helped me unlock this" yasuki said as he activated Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge sending the vulture after raido over the steam field electryfying the steam field. hahahah Setsuna trained and.. Raido placed his hand up and used his Blocking Technique Absorption Seal absorbing the vultures and the steam together oh well see Ive got a few secrets I was holding back on two .. you see in my last few years of traign Ive become nearly immune to ninjutsu.. And since were thorwing animals out there heres one for you.. Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno Yasuki used Lightning Beast Running Technique to counter Raido's lion Lets keep the animal theme going shall we.. Raido Laughed as he used his Fire Release Dragon Rage to cover the area and engulf if in raging flames reddish white flames.. My prowess with the fire release has made me one of thee most advanced users in our generation... my skill doubled what it was before Yasuki Countered with Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique colliding both the dragons. You seem to be on the defensive Yasuki what the matter... lost your nerve as Raido flipped back and used his Water Release: Infinite Torrent Sharks a large orb of water appeared in both Raido hands as the Orb shot off a countless number of Shark missles streaking toward Yasuki in mass numbers. Yasuki activated Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to burn and evaporate the sharks and then used Fire Release: Black Flame Missile shooting it right at Raido. Raido hand went up and Blocking Technique Absorption Seal activated again absorbing.. I hate using the same move twice but when you dont listen I feel it has to happen..... plus with this move I dont even have to touch the fire the blokcing seal does it for me.. let me show you some real fire... Raido said as he took a massive breath and expelled Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison in which a large gate of fire came fomr his mouth and spinned as as the seraing flame it self took on the form of a seraph with a sword and charged moving cutting thru the wind creating a whislting sound as it flew at Yasuki.. Wooow that's beautiful" yasuki said as the wind whistled by him and used Water Release: Water Dragon Technique to try and slow down the Seraph ha its futile that fires is hot enought to turn water into vapor and reduce the human body back down to its compound state.. Raido said as he watcghed Yasuki try...... NOw Yasuki on a more serious note...let take it to the next level we have warmed enought showing a few new abilites.. Raido put his hand together and used Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique creating 5 Raido clones.... You,ve seen this dance before.. but I warn you the steps are different.. I will allow you three big mistakes after that IM closing this rematch out Raido smiled.. as the clones all walked forward. Yasuki took a pill out of his back pocket and popped it in his mouth and then opened the 4th Gate and sped past Raido's Seraph to get behind him and round house kicked him to the back and then de-activated the 4th gate to handle the Clones. well if your gonna go gates again IM gonna have to bring out the sharingan Raido said as he slide across the ground and rolled uo to his feet finishing off with a backflip.... btu that a bad spot to be standing in Raido said as the clones all jumped away while the one closest to him waved and smiled and said BOOM Clone Great Explosion casuing a mass explosion near Yasukie as the other 4 jumped toward Raido... Old dance new steps Raido said as he brushed off the dust from the ground. A extremely large Steam fist came out of the smoke and slammed down on the ground around the clones and Raido and released a large wave of water hoping to hit the clones come one now you think Id let you out that easy the clones ssaid in Unison as the each weaved hand signs and used the water heading in there direction to use the Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks x4 which created a wave of 4000 plus shark nwo head back at Yasuki with thier teeth bared out... It not that simply this time around Raido said in you normal state you wont be able to beat me.... you know what you need to beat me . question is ar you willing to take the risk Raido said as the x4 wave of sharks grew closer..... as the sharks hit Yasuki the water clone exploded destroying a few of them and then the real Yasuki and some of his shadow clones appeared behind each of Raido's clones and used Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder on each one of them. Tsk tsk tsk you dont learn well as the arm hit Raido and sent him flying the oher clones also used Clone Great Explosion casuing a blast of 4 times the destruction... These days I have plans behind {Plans i dont just do a move without thinking it out.. As raido proceeds to make 4 new clones rise form the ground.. Oh and that little deal you just pulled right there.. was mistake number one.. you starting to forget a very important detail Yasuki, and its going to cost you if you make 2 more mistakes like that.. Raido said as he dusted himself off from the armed attack. yasuki reached back for his Brass Knuckles and put them on. and re-opened the 4th gate and charged towards raido swinging a punch towards as yasuki's clones used Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu to trap the other clones. 4th gate... now we can getting serious Raido acitvated his sharingan.... And im not sure that smart holding them in the water prison like that or did you forget what the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal actually was it allowd you to spin charka around you body and absorb it and since your clones and the water are that close.. you know what happens. Raido said as the seal appeared around the clone and they absorbed the water directly from the clones.. and as for you fourth gate.. you gonna need to be fast Raido reached for his Excailber and used his Ninja Art Judgment Cut riping the ground out from under him moving so fast swinging the sword as a series of Sharp slashing orbs appeared around Raido and Yasuki.. Yasuki reached in and collided his brass knuckle on his left hand with excaliber and swinging his right hand to hit Raido as fast as possible. Raido saw this and activated the reapers edge to catch the brass knuclkes.... The sharingan is no now so now my other skills get a chance to shine Raido said as he warped and cauing his center of gravity to get lower and punched yasuki in the stomach and proceeded to used the Aerial 360 Gilgamesh Press which would keep him from escaping as Raido left ghost trailed images attackng and warping to each side of him followed with a flip kick and a aerial 360 spinning german suplex After the suplex Yasuki hit the ground hard and said "dang you Raido that hurt" then he jumped after raido faster than before opening the 5th gate and punching him back in the stomach. Raido flew a distance back and used the Blade to ctach the ground to slow hsi speed to a winding Halt.... Opening the ext gate... but i wonder.. how long can you hold that until the sideeffect kick in Raido said hinting that fact....... It will make you tougher to put down.. but im waiting for that 2nd and thrid mistake.. fo yours that you will make.. so for now.....Earth Release: Phanerozoic Cross as the earth began to turn tino quicksand sinking Yasuki in feasting on his chakra... Hold Still I dont want you to miss this itll be a blast Raido said smiling as he used his Fire Release: Burning Halo Explosion which shot out 2 rings of fire Picking up great amounts of speed ready to exlode into Yasuki.... Id think about you next moe very closely.. IM setting you for something big move for move.. Yasuki jumped out of the hole and took another pill and used Fire Release: Dragon Storm Technique sending the storm right at Raido. Sigh Raido said you forgot agai Ninjutsu is no longer effective agasint em... but ill let this one slide as he tracked the movements of the jutsu got on all 4s and dashed out of the way. ... IN short distance Yasuki I move faster than the human brain can process.. yopu see the human mind sees things at 5rpms while with the sharingan I can see 10m and I can move at a speed clocked at a 8.5... Your steps are to shallow, and far to slow.. you lack speed and quickness, and you cant obtain it and hold it without damaging your body to the effects of the eight gates... He smiled but dont worry Ill make sure you get some rest and learn to train harder.. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation as he warped behind Yasuki, and blew out a hugre stream of fire engulfing the area. Actually with these pills i can how you say hold off the side effects from the Eight Gates" said Yasuki on his knee "But let me ask you something what if i told you i had a technique more powerful than the Daytime Tiger?" smirking he held out his hand. Id tell you that impressive as it sounds it wouldnt help.. lets just say the attack would backfire Raido said as he while still in the air placed his right hand in the air turning his plams side ways over his head and placed his left hand near his rib turned at a complete right angle.. BU if you feel as though im bluffing you can have the option and right to call me out on it Raido sneered as he finally landed on the ground Raido i dont think you know how to bluff" Yasuki said laughing as in his hand chakra started to swirl as he activated the 7th Gate. Raido smiled widened as he wacthed Yasuki closely Keep going almost there.. he,s about to make # 2 happen real soon.. That is a matter of perpective Yasuki...one that will soon be a reality... After this fight I will show you a few of my training regiment to allow you to get a tatse of what power on this level feels like he said as the a bluwe Wave began to spin between his arms. I know you trained with Sestuna but what I can show you in all phases of combat I will make you become almost as revered as me provided your body can withstand the gruling punishment of this training i developled.. As the wave continued to spin and gain power as Raido Sharingan started to light up as if it was a flashing light in the darkness.. Make your move..Hatake After combining the Eight Gates with his Rasengan, yasuki charged at Raido with full speed using Eight Gates Rasengan Gotcha Raido charged the spinning wave using Water Release: Water Mirror Technique which made the exact same movements as Yasuki, coping the technique down to the letter sending the reflections, as Raido spinned it again a second Reflection mimicing the 1st one shot out as well following behind the 1st reflection matching the speed and power of the technique. Yasuki you ve been had give it up I got you figured out and solved.. you cant out run them they move at you speed same power and reflexes, you may get past one but you wont dodge 2and please dont thiink of doign something cliche .. again they move how you move.. Raido laughed.. I told you this technique would backfire... literally Yasuki smirked and increased his speed and got right in front of Raido with the Rasengan as the 2 reflections came up behind him "i'm willing to sacrifice whatever i can to beat you as he de-activated the rasengan and wrapped his entire body around raido as the 2 mirror's with the Eight Gates Rasengan came at us. Yasuki you just made mistake number 2 all by yourself.. I told you something very important that you didnt listen to.. i told you that my Space-Time Migration improved and looks like you will learn the hard way when I said the attack will back fire Raido said as he began to intangible and slip thru Yasukis arms and into the ground... You0r so called sacrifice goes in Vain, I lured you in simply by warping the entire time, but by not using my intangbility I gave you a false sense of security which alowed you to believe I wasnt capable of the manevuer.. now you trapped yourself with the very moved that was for me.. dotn worry Ill heal you if this finishes you off.. Raido said as the reflections closed in on Yasuki Yasuki uses Water Prison Technique on himself to lessen the blow but takes a good portion of it and falls to the ground panting I warned you Yasuki, Raido said i told you I had changes and my level of power acended to a new level where I dont even fight the same..... I look at you as a freind and rival but face it Im that wall that you will never get over, I represent that in your life that you will never surpass.. You are powerful but agasint me you have met your match and reached your limit... Raido went on.... So tell me Are you ready to end this now Raido said as he stuck his hand to pick yasuki out ... or do you dare keep this fight going .. if you choose to keep this fight going this will only get worse for you Raido said smiling... Now Choose Raido said as his Eternal Mangekyo opened up in his eyes.. As much as i would love to keep fighting you i think it'd be best for me to hand in the towel" as yasuki took raido's hand "But to think you'd open your Eternal Mangekyo to fight me is an honor" I had to you a worthy opponent.....However You have along way to go.. you can surpass me but not in this lifetime Raido said jokingly.. but you put up a good fight and I had no choice.... I commend you for that alone Raido said..... Helping Yasuki up If you need it I can show you REAL training because whatever Setsuna taught you it will not be enough. Yasuki replied "Ya i'll take you up on that training, but your gonna have to give me some time to recover, I'll contact you in a few months" reaching out his hand to shake Raido's.